


so what's next (go down the list)

by tsuzurao



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Would you like to hear what I want to do to you?" Harry asks, fingers curled around the back of Eggsy's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so what's next (go down the list)

           "Would you like to hear what I want to do to you?" Harry asks, fingers curled around the back of Eggsy's neck.

           Eggsy moans around Harry's cock, practically gagging on it. The pain is just starting to settle in his knees, while Harry stands near prim and proper as usual, save for the darkening of his eyes. His glasses are gone, discarded somewhere Eggsy can't see, likely when he fought with the zipper of Harry's slacks. He slides his mouth up Harry's cock then goes back down slow, head bumping the back of his throat. Harry's hand shakes. Some precum leaks out onto Eggsy's tongue and he moans again.

           Eggsy's so hard it _aches_.

           "First," Harry says, "I want to come in your mouth." Eggsy whines. The tips of Harry's fingers play with Eggsy's hair. "I could be inclined to tell you the rest after."

           Eggsy pulls off Harry's cock, his lips wet with spit. "C'mon, tell me, Harry, please."

           Harry makes a soft click with his tongue. "You have a job to do first, Eggsy," he says.

           Eggsy groans, sucking Harry's cock into his mouth again. Harry hums above him, his grip becoming firmer on Eggsy's neck. Eggsy sneaks his hand to the front of his pants just for the pressure, closes his eyes, and goes to town on the dick in his mouth, making himself almost choke on it every time he goes down. He can't take it all - not yet - but he tries to, hoping to get lucky, wanting to get lucky.

           A few minutes of Eggsy sucking Harry's cock with everything he has go by, and Harry finally comes, Eggsy moaning as he swallows, the hairs at the back of his neck getting pulled almost too tightly. Eggsy lets Harry fall from his mouth and wraps his lips around the head, seeking out and licking the weakly weeping slit. Harry groans low as Eggsy releases his cock again.

           Eggsy looks up at Harry and grins. "So what's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> i literally vomited this up in like an hour and it's my first kingsman fic. i clearly just don't care anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
